


Technophobia

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [53]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: (More tags may be added), Amputation, Artificial Body Limbs and Organs, Blood and Violence, Cyber War AU, Cybernetics, Dystopian, M/M, Major Character Injury, Prosthetics, Rebellion, Technophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Waylon Park, ex-employee of Murkoff Corporation now turned towards the rebellion in taking down the world's biggest technology company. Murkoff has total global control as society has become completely dependant on its tech from major medical and security to simple everyday in home necessities. Murkoff drones and sentinels patrol the streets, the corporation has become an empire and very few have the power to stop them. A small uprising is on the horizon and with the help of the techie, they can finally take Murkoff down from the inside out.





	Technophobia

**Author's Note:**

> This first part is an introductory almost teaser like piece. I'm still recovering from a rib/muscle injury and can't sit down straight through and write large amounts but it's killing me not writing. But this story, when I get the chance to really work on it, will be much bigger and longer. I just wanted to get the introduction done that gives an idea of what's happening. Starting with when Miles and Waylon first officially meet. I have a lot more planned to come so don't worry. 
> 
> Please drop a comment below to let me know what you think.

“Run!” The techie cried out as the shrill screech of emergency alarms rang throughout the long endless halls. The red lights flashing, giving the facility a crimson hue as they raced down the corridors, darting through one hall to the next before the lock down could set in place. The halls were being shut down with the fire doors, blocking their escape route. As he raced ahead with other survivors in tow, they made a dive through the next doorway and rolled across the intersection of halls before scrambling to their feet again. The two ahead of him were already running as he pushed himself up off the floor, only to be taken down by a larger form tackling into him.

 

He cursed loudly, kicking out at them as the figure cloaked in all black tried to subdue him. He struck out blindly, catching them by the jaw before giving another attempt to push them off. A flash of silver glinted, something dreadfully familiar as the figure drove it down into his shoulder, between neck and shoulder blade. Something hot spilling out of the tip a sharp pain jolted through his chest with a scream. He lashed out and hit them across the jaw with his elbow, successfully knocking the attacker out. He scrambled up to his feet, his sneakers squelching across the polished white floors as he made it through the next door seconds before it closed. He rolled, one hand clutching at his bleeding shoulder as the dizziness started to set in. He forced himself to keep moving, the other two gripping his biceps to pull him along to the next set of doors. They rolled underneath before they had reached the walkway.

 

It was a long tube like hallway that stretched across, glass and easily able to peer out at the entire city scape from here. Each side was blocked off with security doors but that didn’t matter. They pried one of the glass windows away, there was a rigging of wire slipping in between the panes and sills permitting them their freedom. A clip could be placed for them to rappel the three stories down to the garden below. With the building on lock down, it was easier to flee. The first to drop down was another victim of the company. Their head was shaved clean, their figure was a gaunt frame, nothing but skin and bones draped in a sickly pallor. He had been here a long time. Just another lab rat for the doctors. The second was an older male, only by a few years. Lingering around the same age as the techie. A head of wild brunette locks but his hands weren’t any good. Several fingers were missing, blood and shrapnel kept him from gripping anything of use. It took the techie a big to help him rig up and lower down.

 

Then came his turn. As he was drawing the line back up, the end hallway started to open. A machine was prying the automatic doors open, giving the security just enough space to wiggle a rifle into the gap. He made a quick wrap of the line around his arm, prepared to jump. The hiss of a bullet sliced through the air, the ejection almost missed beneath the shrill alarms and automated announcements. It cut through his leg, leaving a sizeable hole upon exit. He cried out, his knee buckled and he fell forward through the glass. The rope snagged his arm, burning its way in a spiral down with the weight of his body. The smell of his skin being ripped up in the course fibers penetrated his nostrils. His hand let go after the first story, dropping him down the rest of the way to land on his bad leg. There was a crack, his knee went the wrong way and something broke through skin. There was blood all over the ground and he hadn’t even realized he was lying against the artificial sod.

 

He felt hands on his shoulders and heard the explosion of a timed device go off inside the tunnel. There was smoke everywhere, pooling out like fog rolling in, giving them enough cover to make it for a break in the security fence. A series of paneling that had been removed. The world was a blur, the electronic alarm system had quieted but distant shouting continued. A hand was clasped over his mouth, a tight grip to silence him as whimpers and screams left his throat.

 

There was the low rumble of a maintenance van, by the smell of the exhaust, it was in dire need of a tune up and a few replaced parts. He felt himself being pulled harder, his leg a limp form being dragged across the ground as he was pulled into the back. Coming to rest in the lap of the brunette, the arms wrapped around his torso holding him firmly in place. The skinnier male had retreated to pull the doors closed as the truck revved up and peeled out of the alley, leading them out of the city before the other patrol units could reboot and start their search.

 

“Fuck!” The voice barked by his ear. He felt a pressure near his neck before another curse fell from the brunette’s lips. The techie turned his pale blue eyes up to meet the very serious and concerned gaze of the rebel. “He’s been tagged.” There was another pressed at his neck, cold fingers against his pulse. A dark figure he hadn’t noticed before wearing the same markings on their uniform as the brunette. An M crossed out in red, a basic symbol of the rebellion. Their face was shrouded, a dark fabric draw over their features and keeping them hidden from view. The brunette had been wearing the same until the explosion. The fabric was partially keeping his hands intact, binding the injuries and stemming the blood flow where the fingers were missing.

 

“Hold up. I’ve got something that can block the transmitter.” There was rustling then something cold pressing around his neck, latching on with a click as it locked in place. It felt almost like a plastic choker but there was a faint green light that flickered on the exterior and a speaker beside it. An easily hidden communication device. There was an earpiece that could be attached for discreet conversation back and forth or like right now, it could alter the frequency of the tiny transmitter implanted into his shoulder, preventing Murkoff from tracking him. He has seen others using these devices once before. It was older technology, outdated and very few even existed anymore. Back when the old rebellion began when Murkoff was still small but they were easily overcome with the growing influence and the expansion of more advanced tech becoming a permanent staple in the lives of all the country’s citizens. “This should work until we can cut it out of him.” They murmured as the brunette nodded.

 

There was an awkward gesture towards the techie’s leg, it was crippled up and broken in two different places, the knee was misshapen and there was a hole in his calf and two compound fractures in his ankle. Tendons and bone were protruding from the skin and breaking through his torn pant leg, the floor of the van was quickly becoming a collection of blood seeping out and swishing around with the movements of the vehicle. “I won’t be able to save that.” The voice came from beside them. Fading in and out with the techie’s vision. The burning in his chest was starting to fade out as well. The conversation around him was steadily becoming just another piece of white noise in his ringing ears.

 

“Doesn’t matter. Save him.” The voice at his neck spoke louder into the techie’s ear, drawing him back before the weariness lapped at him like cold waves rising up to reclaim him. Drawing him back towards the dark, he groaned as they hit a speed bump, jarring his leg. There was soft shushing sounds at his back, the arms around his torso pulled him back up closer to their chest but the hands, so ripped up and crippled, didn’t even move. They were about as useless as his leg. “Do whatever you gotta do. Cut it off if ya have to. We can’t afford to lose him.” The voice rose back up, but it held less strength this time.

 

The techie started to drift out with the colder waves, letting them pull him away with the tides. His head slumped forward, gaining another sharp tug of the brunette’s arms. There was a rise of frantic voices and movement again but he couldn’t make any sense of it. The tones were much more urgent before fingers snapped in front of his vision. It was beginning to blur, the shreds of darkness barely disturbed by the passing street lamps outside as he blinked slowly until his eyes settled in one place, slipping shut for a small bit of rest. The rumble of the maintenance van faded out as the colder sensation crept across his form, spreading numbness across his limbs, at first they started to tingle then steadily fell asleep. Limp and heavy at his sides before the sensation entered his chest and made every breath a little bit harder. The tightness was a little bit more troublesome but soon even that was no longer a problem as he gave in to it all.


End file.
